bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 8
Big Brother 8 is the eighth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Pandora's Box:'This twist will make it's return and contains a power which is used once it's opened. *'Double Eviction:'On Week 2, there will be three nominees and the votes will be to save one of them. *'Returnees:'On Week 3, as a result of the Pandora's Box, Big Brother 3 houseguest Jenna was unleashed into the house to get a second chance after having previously been removed for inactivity. *'Anonymous Head of Household:'On Week 6, the HOH is completely anonymous. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="17" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Mackie |Nathan |TBA |TBA |TBA | rowspan="11" |TBA | |No Vote |Linus | | | | | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Marco |Nathan |TBA |TBA |TBA | |TBA |TBA |Linus |TBA |Chris | | | |- | align="left" | Blaine |Nathan | |TBA |TBA |TBA | | | | | | | | |Marco |- | align="left" | Nate |Nathan |TBA | | |TBA |TBA | | | | |TBA | | |Mackie |- | align="left" | Ryan |Nathan | |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | |Linus |TBA |Chris | | colspan="2" |Mackie |- | align="left" | Chris |Nathan |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |Linus |TBA | | colspan="3" |Marco |- | align="left" | Grace |Nathan |TBA |TBA |TBA | |TBA |No Vote |Linus | | colspan="4" |Mackie |- | align="left" | Linus |Nathan |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | | colspan="5" |Mackie |- | align="left" | Jenna | colspan="2" |TBA |TBA |TBA | | | colspan="6" |Mackie |- | align="left" | Slim |Nathan |TBA |TBA | |TBA | | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Ricki |Nathan |TBA |TBA | | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Austin |Nathan |TBA | |TBA | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Lexus |Nathan | | | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Johnny | |TBA | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | Nick | | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Keith | | | colspan="14" |- | align="left" | Nathan | | colspan="15" |- | colspan="19" |- ! rowspan="2" |'Evicted' | rowspan="2" | |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |- | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In Week 5 due to unavoidable external factors, Austin was removed from the game. Links *'Big Brother Season 8 Forum' Category:Seasons